Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{275}+\sqrt{176}-\sqrt{44}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{275}+\sqrt{176}-\sqrt{44}$ $= \sqrt{25 \cdot 11}+\sqrt{16 \cdot 11}-\sqrt{4 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{11}+\sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{11}-\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 5\sqrt{11}+4\sqrt{11}-2\sqrt{11}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 5 + 4 - 2 )\sqrt{11} = 7\sqrt{11}$